We have received IRB approval to start our protocol just recently and received OPS approval on 9/13/2012. We are currently optimizing the MRI protocol for imaging patients and controls. We are also working closely with outreach groups located in Washington DC in order to recruit patients and controls. we will be recruiting a neuropsychologist technician who will be responsible for collecting the neuropsychologic testing on our patients. We expect to start scanning patients some time in November.